


Still Life

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 2/3 of Bucky's Barnes's Butt, BDSM, Bucky Barnes's Ass Daisy of Love, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Sexual Humor, full on Renaissance bullshit, is there a Fluff and Kink tag?, mildly, qnighty continues to refer to self in 3rd person, qnighty has no idea its 2017 apparently, the continuing adventures of baby slut Bucky, wholesome 40s fellas hanging out being bros, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: "It's called astilllife Buck stop wiggling this is important stuff.""Steeeeeeve.""Fine you're asking for it."





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone in Town's Mighty Scared, What With All the Gold and the Outlaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037497) by [easyforpauline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyforpauline/pseuds/easyforpauline). 



> Disclaimer: the amazing easyforpauline's stories do not contain any actual daisies, although Bucky's butt does have many other fun adventures.

 

 

 

 

 

I also infest [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/166891900804/still-life-quietnight-captain-america-movies).

**Author's Note:**

> This madness, which was saved on my drive as AssDaisy_buttflower.png up till today, is like so many things, largely silentwalrus' fault.  
> ____________  
> quietnighty:  
> YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD I WANNA STICK A DAISY IN HIS BUTT CRACK
> 
> silentwalrus1:  
> SGFHJKHJHGHFGDFSGDHFJKYHLKGJDGSFGDHFJGKHLKJFHDG FUCK
> 
> silentwalrus1:  
> YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT!!!  
> NOW I CAN DEMAND NOTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> SORRY U GOTTA  
> NO CHOICE  
> BEEN DECREED
> 
> quietnighty:  
> i gotta do it now  
> THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING  
> okay i can do this  
> a crappy broken daisy  
> that steve found growing in the sidewalk
> 
> silentwalrus1:  
> SFDGFHGJHK  
> A SAD DAISY OF LOOOVE  
> BUCKY'S BEAUTIFUL ASS DAISY
> 
> quietnighty:  
> HERE BUCKY COME BE A VASE
> 
> silentwalrus1:  
> steve: some gentlemen tuck flowers behind their sweetheart's ears  
> bucky: omg
> 
> silentwalrus1:  
> steve: here buck bend the fuck over  
> ____________________
> 
>  
> 
> Extra thanks to easyforpauline. My obsession with these stories shows no signs of letting up any time soon. You rock. Here have a flower.


End file.
